


Foul Mouthed Skeleton

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, M/M, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Smut, light humiliation, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Underfell Sans has you under his control and he's going to make you do as he says when he says it.Fluff mixed with explicit pornography with little to no plot.No defined pronouns or sex are used for the Reader.





	Foul Mouthed Skeleton

“I hate you for this,” you barely whispered, unsure of how close he was.

The blindfold across your eyes hid everything from sight. Your sense of sound was the only thing you could rely on, but he was being incredibly quiet for once.

“no ya don’t. ya love it,” Sans replied with an easy laugh, “otherwise ya wouldn’t be dripping wet for me.”

Your cheeks warmed under his accusation but you couldn’t deny it. As he stated, your arousal was pretty obvious under his touches. The bed sunk to your right and your body tensed anxiously as his breath panted across your shoulder and neck.

“you just love being at my mercy, givin' over every single ounce of control 'til you’re just my little fuck toy, don’t ya? admit it. ya fucking love when i can do anythin' i want to ya,” he murmured.

When his teeth came to brush your ear, you couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped.

“i could lick and suck on ya 'til you’re cummin' in my mouth like a paid whore. i could pin ya to the bed and fuck ya 'til you’re sore and screamin' for me to stop. i could hold ya still and fuck ya face 'til ya can’t breathe in anythin' 'cept my dick.”

Sans’ tongue swirled under your ear and his hand finally continued in it’s motions along your sex, stroking and teasing just on the side of not enough. Your hips bucked up impatiently as his phalanges stilled again.

“i bet ya could cum just from my hand, couldn’t ya? it wouldn't surprise me. you’re such a slut fer me. fuck, i could probably get ya off with barely anythin'. shall we put it to the test?”

“No!” you managed to squeak out, “Please, need more. Fuck me.”

“how about.... no? i want ta see you come undone for me first. ya know i adore seeing you when you’re coming for me. how red ya pretty skin gets, how ya nips poke out all invitin' like, how ya drench my fingers with your cum. do that for me, and then i’ll give ya what ya want. if ya can’t do that, then i suppose i’ll have to leave ya here 'til i feel you’re ready to listen.”

“NO!”

Your cry was vicious in reaction and immediately you started grinding up against his bony hand.

His chuckle was warm and heady in your ear as he teethed along the lobe.

“that’s my kitten. i’d hate to leave ya here, dripping with need, ruinin' the sheets with your shameful lust. i won’t have to though, will i? nah, you’re always so good for me. now cum for me, sweetheart. let me see ya squirm.”

Switching between rough and feather light, his touches never ceased, picking up in speed as your breath grew short and your head arched back with silent moans.

The pleasure was building in leaps and bounds, thanks to his never-ending filthy words and skilled hands. Your thighs quivered as you arched up into his hand, begging silently. Thankfully he seemed to understand and added just the right amount of pressure.

“ah, there we are. come on, you’re so close fer me. ya want me to fuck ya, doncha? ya need to earn it.”

Brows furrowing, you felt your heart racing and the sharp lightening of your coming orgasm.

“i said fucking cum,” he growled suddenly.

The deep, furious cadence in his voice sent you over with a helpless cry of his name, shaking and convulsing under him as he smashed his mouth to yours and worked your sex frantically. He drained every last ounce of pleasure from you before releasing his hold, a husky chuckle puffing across your lips.

“this will make it so much easier to fuck ya. who needs lube when ya cum so much, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
